Angel In The Darkness
by WinchesterCherryBlossom
Summary: Alissa's story is similar to Clary's. She grew up in an orphanage thinking she was a normal girl, but on a rainy night everything changes when she discovers to be a shadowhunter as if that was not enough to have her life turned upside down the Clave decides to send her to a mission in Japan to keep the Clave informed about a new kind of vampire.
1. Chapter 1

Institute of New York- two years after the Dark War:

-This is not fair! - said Alissa. - I can already fight like you, why can't I go on a mission with you? I'll end up dying of boredom here.

-Liss, we know you can fight, but Maryse said you need more training before returning to participate in the missions. - Clary tried to calm her friend at all costs, but it was hard trying to control a 17 year old girl more stubborn than the entire universe together.

-But I already have training! And Maryse knows it! By the angel, I can even beat Jace who is two years older and like three times stronger. - insisted the girl throwing herself on bed frustrated, she knew everyone treated her like that because she had grown up in the mundane world. Her friend Clary was one of the only people who treated her normally, and she loved, though they had met just over two years, Clary knew how it was to be treated as a total useless. When she came to live in the institute, Alissa knew nothing about the shadow world or the downworld, but it turned out she was a shadowhunter who grew up in an orphanage in the mundane world.

A short time passed and Alissa befriended Clary almost instantly, and over time their friendship grew even stronger, with the others was a bit more difficult, because they were very suspicious at first, except Simon, but ended up just giving in.

The only secret that the girl hid from her friends were her strange powers, she could control the heavenly fire, as if it were one of those fire benders of the anime Avatar, the difference is that the heavenly fire was more powerful than any other fire. She never told anyone anything, because she knew that the Clave would take advantage of that, or even kill the girl because they would consider her a threat to the shadow world, so she said nothing about it. Another secret Alissa was ashamed of is that she have never revealed the natural color of her hair, which was a blond so clear that it seemed white, she had always dyed it black, because her hair was a matter of constant jokes in the orphanage she lived, then she continued to dye her hair, even after leaving the orphanage to live at the institute.

-Earth calling Alissa ... - Clary shook her hand in front of Alissa's face taking her off of her thoughts. - You paid attention to what I said?

-Ahhh ... Not much. - Alissa said ashamed.

-What do I do with you huh? Come, Maryse is calling you to the library, it seems that emerged a mission for you. - Said the redhead already leaving the room with a bouncing Alissa behind.

-Finally a mission!

Alissa and Clary went to the library to hear about this mission that Maryse had.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

-WHAT?! Maryse ... you must be kidding me!

-I'm absolutely serious Miss. Alissa, you have been chosen to move to Tokyo's Institute. - Maryse spoke checking some documents that the Clave had sent, she thought the idea of sending Alissa alone to the other side of the world absurd, but they were orders from the Clave, orders that can't be unenforced.

-But why do I have to go alone?- questioned the younger girl.

-Because the Clave wanted it that way, and because Japan is one of the countries with lower reports demon attacks, then it will not be a very big problem for you to take care by yourself and for what I was told, you are going to a reconnaissance mission, apparently, there has a new species of vampires there and want you to keep the Clave informed. - Maryse said without taking her eyes off the documents, knowing that the Clave only chose the girl because it was such a trivial task that even a child could do it, but the details would be on behalf of residents of the Tokyo Institute.

-Ok, but there are shadowhunters living there right? - Alissa was anxious because she had never met other shadowhunters beyond the Lightwoods, Jace and Clary.

-Of course yes, every institute has shadowhunters, some more, some less, in the case of the Institute of Tokyo, well ... I think the number of shadowhunters there is reasonable. - To tell the truth, Maryse had no idea of how many shadowhunters lived there, all she could say is that there were not many. - Anyway, you will not get at the institute for a long time, since you will be the informant, you're going to live somewhere else.

Alissa huffed and left the library to pack her things and to get some extra weapons, after all she did not know how the arsenal of this new institute was and by the tone that Maryse spoke to her about the number of shadowhunters, she was sure that this number was low, and if the number is low, the arsenal is not the best.

The New York Institute doesn't have many shadowhunters, but the arsenal was great, and the explanation for it is that in the past, this institute was one of the most populated in the world, that was the golden age of the institute, but Alissa preferred that way, so many people around always made her nervous and afraid of losing control of her powers and hurt someone, for the heavenly fire is as powerful as unpredictable.

An hour later, everything was ready, she had several suitcases, one with clothes, others with guns and others with books and a notebook with the runes that Clary invented. Alissa kept a strict record of the new runes created because they were always fascinating and useful.

-Liss, Ready to go? - Clary stood in the doorway of Alissa's room with tears in her eyes, and when Alissa saw her friend, her eyes also filled with tears, she had been very attached to Clary.

-Yup. - Before drawing a portal on the wall, Alissa gave her friend a long and tight hug . - I'm gonna miss you Clary.

-I also will Liss ... - the redhead now had tears streaming down her cheeks.

-Hey, did you think you would leave without saying goodbye? - Simon said appearing behind Clary, he was with Izzy, Alec and Jace.

-Of course not! - Liss said opening a big bright smile to her friends.

-Damn ... who will talk with me about conspiracy theories now that you're gone? - Simon gave her a tight hug, over the time she was here, Liss developed a nerd/geek friendship with Simon, and she really I liked him.

-Don't worry, Jace is here to take my place. - Liss said laughing at the reaction of the two boys, though Simon and Jace didn't get along that well, but at least they were not trying to stab each other.

-I think I'll pass on that, thanks. - said Simon and Jace rolled his eyes.

Alissa said goodbye to all of her friends one by one before turning to pick up her bags and before jumping on the portal, a voice she recognized to be Jace, called.

-Be careful there, if anything happens, do not hesitate to send a fire message, we will get you running if necessary. - Said the golden boy. On the beginning of her time here Jace did not like the idea of having Alissa around, they ended up understanding at some point, and it was as if the blonde had turned her brother, they got so close that no one would tell they just met two years ago, the same thing with Clary.

Before jumping into the portal already with her suitcases in hand, Alissa gave a last look to her friends and jumped towards her new and intriguing mission.

Unfortunately to the girl, the Clave knew very well what this mission's for, and she would for sure hate it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello guys, so, this is my first fanfiction ever, it's something that kept coming to my mind, so one day I decided to write it. I really apologize for any language mistake, I am brazilian and my english is not that good, but I think that you'll understand what I wanted to say... I think.**

 **I don't own any of the stories. :(**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Alissa's POV:

As I crossed the portal, I found myself standing in front of a building that looked like an old church I recognized at the time as the institute, as it had details of the angelic power rune on the big gate bars. Around the Institute, was one big city, full of buildings so high that seemed to pierce the sky, the ancient beauty of the institute stood out from the concrete jungle, shame that other people did not see more than an old abandoned church.

The Tokyo Institute was big but not as big as New York's. I hurried and crossed the street, through the gate and hitting the big wooden door. While waiting someone to open it, I took the stele off my belt and drew the language rune on the inside of my arm because I definitely could not speak Japanese (despite being addicted to anime).

A few seconds later and the rune was ready. Thanks to Clary, my skill with runes only increased, and I admired her so much.

Once finished, the big wooden door opened revealing a boy who appeared to be my age and be at most a few years older, he had black hair that reached to just below his ears, his eyes were also black and his skin was very pale, (not as much as mine) black runes stood out on his skin. When I realized I was staring at him for a while, my cheeks flushed slightly.

-Ohayo, you must be Alissa, right? - he pronounced the, I was so ashamed to have been facing him that I only agreed shaking my head.- Come with me.

He gave way for me to go in and he shut the door behind us, we walked side by side into the institute and he motioned for me to follow him and I did.

As we walked, I noticed that the Tokyo Institute was not very different from New York, the differences were very slight.

"Does it have a standard for the interior of the institutes?" I thought, but my thoughts were interrupted by the boy, that stopped in front of a door.

-This is your room, put your bags there and follow me. - He said he kind of cold, guess that the rumors about japanese people were truth.

-Okay. - I opened my mouth for the first time since I arrived and entered the room leaving my bags on the bed, the room was exactly like my old one, but I did not have much time to look at it, the boy was still waiting for me at the door.

I got out of the room and followed him again, I was curious about him, I wanted to know his name, but I was a little embarrassed to ask.

We stopped again, this time in front of a lot bigger door, this must be the library. The boy gave two tapping and we heard a male voice say "come on in" then he opened the door and went in first and I soon followed.

Sitting in front of a fireplace reading, was a very handsome man just like the boy next to me, the difference is that his body was more muscular than the boy's, I assumed that this is his father.

-Otou-san, Alissa-san arrived.- said the boy and the man lowered the book he was reading and stared at me now.

-Arigato, Ichiro, you can go now. - said the man now standing so the boy, Ichiro, bowed slightly, if I'm not mistaken this means respect here, so Ichiro came out and the man turned to me. - Alissa-san Ohayo, my name is Yamashida Tatsuo, but you can call me Tatsuo, I am responsible for the institute. - He held out his hand and I took it.

-Ohayo, Tatsuo-san. - I said with a smile. - Nice to meet you.

\- The pleasure is all mine, I heard very well about you, Maryse told me how talented you are to learn things. - He said smiling back.

-Arigato. - I said rather embarrassed. - Well, do you know something about my mission? They did not give me many details before I came.

-Sure, follow me, I will show others and at dinner I'll tell you all about your mission. - By others, I think he refers to the other shadowhunters who live here.

I followed him out of the library to the training room, where Ichiro and two boys trained.

-Boys. - Called Tatsuo. - This is Alissa, she was sent by the Clave, Alissa, these are my children, Ichiro older one who you already met. - He said pointing Ichiro who bowed. - Akira and Yato, the twins. - He said, pointing to two other boys as high as Ichiro and with the same eyes, hair and pale skin.

-It's a pleasure to meet you Alissa-san. - Said the twins bowing.

-The Pleasure is all mine. - I said, but did not bow, just gave a smile.

Well, let's have dinner, I still need to give you the details of the mission. - Tatsuo said leading us to a dining room.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

\- That's it. - Tatsuo said when he finally finished telling me what I was supposed to do here.

Basically I'm going to live with these six guys that are vampires, the Sakamaki, I'll be the new sacrifice bride of them, that are selected girls from a church to serve of food to those six. Apparently they do not know anything about the shadowhunters or the downworld beings.

-So my job is to observe and serve of food for them? - I asked a little angry, I definitely would not be the dinner to a stupid vampire, I already hated when Raphael Santiago bit me once to annoy me, imagine six vampires ever seen in my life feeding on me? Not going to happen.

-More or less. - Tatsuo said. - You will be able to defend yourself, but we only ask you not to reveal that you are one of us, we want to find out who they are and why they are different from other vampires of the downworld.

I sighed and stared back.

-When I have to go?

-In an hour. - He said somewhat embarrassed to say that I'm leaving so soon.

Well, at least I will not need to unpack. - I said smiling, a sad and somewhat angry smile.

-We need to hurry, the taxi that will pick you should be here any minute. - Tatsuo rose. - But first I want you to accompany me.

I followed him back to the library where he handed me an envelope containing some documents.

-These are your false documents, you will need them. - he said

I opened the envelope to look at the documents, my name has not changed, what has changed is that now I have a last name. Now call me Alissa Stark, I really hope it's Iron Man's Stark and not Game of Thrones' Stark. The reason I never had a surname is because I was abandoned at the orphanage a newborn so... yeah, no last name for me.

We heard two hits on the door and Ichiro came in.

-The taxi has arrived. - I noticed that the boy did not talk much, he must be shy, or he just didn't like my face.

I went into "my room" and grabbed my bags that were intact on the bed.

-Good luck. - said Ichiro accompanying me to the door, when I turned to say goodbye I noticed some suspicion in his eyes ... what a weird guy.

As soon as he closed the door I headed to the taxi and the driver put my luggage in the trunk and I got in the car when the driver entered I informed where I was going and he gave me a look of pity from the car mirror ... did he know what was going to happen to me there? This left me puzzled, if people knew what happened why no one ever said anything the authorities? I decided to put that doubt aside of my mind and put my headphones, it seems the journey would be long so I could get some sleep.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I awoke to the sound of one of my songs playing and looked out the window. The landscape had changed, we were no longer in a city full of tall buildings and advanced technology, we were on a road surrounded by trees, and I could see on the other side of a lake, a large mansion. After a ten minutes journey we finally arrived at the entrance of the mansion, I got out of the taxi and took my bags. At the moment I approached the gate a very heavy rain began and brought me memories of the day that I arrived at the institute.

 _FLASHBACK ON:_

 _Alissa was walking on the streets of New York when the rain started, she had nowhere to run, all the shops and cafes were closed at that time of night._

 _Then Alissa observed a group of people running from the rain going to an abandoned church. The group consisted of three boys and two girls, all wearing black clothes and had strange tattoos around their arms. Alissa did not have much of a choice but to follow the group and ask for shelter until the heavy rain stopped._

 _She crossed the street now getting face to face with the big iron gate of the church. Alissa pushed the iron bar gate to the side and went to the big wooden door that had strange symbols, such that the girl had seen somewhere. Alissa gave two loud knocks on the wooden door and waited._

 _It was not long and soon a woman with the same tattoos as the group opened the large double wooden doors, with wide eyes as if she had seen a ghost._

 _-Who are you? - He asked the woman with long black hair and blue eyes a little darker than the very Alissa. If she did not have the certainty that her hair wasn't naturally black swear that the woman in front of her was her mother._

 _-My name's Alissa, excuse me, but can I stay here until the rain stops?_

 _The woman stared at Alissa for a moment until she pulled her inside and closed the door behind them. She kept pulling Alissa until she stopped at a large door._

 _-Wait here, I'll be right back. - Said the woman going through the door and closing it._

 _Alissa did not hold back and started walking through the halls, she saw a large room that looked like a training room, her curiosity was stronger and she addressed the room where the group of people she saw before kept packing some weapons in large shelves. They did not seem to be so old, maybe two or three years older than her._

 _Determined not to disturb anyone, Alissa turned and continued to walk the halls. Distracted with the paintings hanging along the corridor, she was not looking where she was going and then ... BOOM!_

 _Alissa fell on her butt with the impact of having bumped into someone, and when she looked up to complain, she saw a blond boy who was to be a few years older than her. His golden brown eyes showed confusion when he looked at her._

 _-Who are you? - He asked, as he watched the girl with black hair and blue eyes exactly as Alec's, perhaps even one or two shades lighter._

 _-Jace, what was that noise? - Alec asked when he was close enough, he realized now Alissa that was still on the ground and in the middle of the two older boys. - Who is she?_

 _-Well, of course that I know this weird girl who just got out of nowhere. - Jace said, his voice full of sarcasm and without taking his eyes off the girl._

 _-My name's Alissa... - The girl said ashamed to still be on the ground, then got up and stared at the blonde. - Sorry, I did not want to bump into you._

 _-What's going on here? - Asked Maryse, reaching the spot while the others who were left in the room._

 _-Sorry. - Alissa said still embarrassed. - I was curious and went walking the halls._

 _The girl received a disapproving look from the older woman that grabbed her hand and lead her to the same door as before, but this time bringing in._

 _Once she entered, Alissa noticed that the place was a large library with hundreds of books and the girl's eyes lit up when he saw the number of copies of the place._

 _The woman then began to make a series of questions, which for Alissa seemed to have no sense, and after long hours of explanations and tests, the girl found out that she is actually a shadowhunter, a being half human, half angel, or also called Nephilim. They were responsible for protecting the mundane world safe from demons and maintain balance in the shadow world._

 _Alissa thought it was all crazy, that she was surrounded by crazy people, but after a while the points were calling up, and her life changed at that very moment._

 _FLASHBACK OFF._

I got out of my thoughts when I felt compelled to run the short distance from missing to the door of the mansion.

Luckily my clothes consisted of a black tank top, flexible leather pants also black and combat boots guess what color? If you said black ... bingo! Being all black the water didn't make her clothes transparent. These were clothes that I got used really fast, they were typical clothes of all shadowhunters ... always black, the only thing that I wore that was not black was the silver ring that I always left saved. The ring had an "M" at the top and the sides were filled with stars. I have the ring since I can remember, but always had the need to keep it hidden, as if an instinct made me keep it saved, but from the moment I walked through the portal, the need to use it was higher than everything, so for the first time in my life, I put the ring on my middle finger because it was the only finger the ring was not very large. When I was going to knock on the door she opened herself, revealing a large entrance hall, the floor was made of white marble, which contrasted much with me dressed all in black.

With the exception of my footsteps and the rain outside, the place was in total silence.

-Hi ... Is anyone home? - No, the mansion remained in total silence, remembering the way the demons raum attacked, silence before engaging their victims with their long tentacles, the poison of a raum is insignificant compared to the venom of a ravener demon, yet their bites hurt a lot.

I walked down the hall, my footsteps echoing all over the place ... my instincts told me to drop my bags on the floor and grab two of my seraph blades that were turned off on my belt, (A/N:the disabled sefarim blades will have the appearance of a cylinder they are activated forming the blade itself when they speak the angelic name of the blade) but I needed to keep the disguise, I had to keep my angelic swords and my power over the heavenly fire hidden, but I could still use my silver daggers hidden in my belt and my boots.

-Has Anyone there ?! - I said a little louder so someone heard me while I was approaching one of the stairs to the second floor of the mansion.

-Tsc ... You make a lot of noise. - Talked someone lying on a sofa near the window and as I approached I saw it was a red-haired green-eyed boy, when I saw him I remembered Clary and it made my chest tighten, although the tone of their hair and eyes were different, the combination reminded me of her. While distracted in thought the boy up from the couch pulling me by the waist, making my bags fall to the ground and putting me in a position where he stayed on top of me I tried to keep as calm as possible so as not to rip the head of this idiot . - Your scent is even better than Yui's. - He was approaching my neck, I was ready to attack him when a voice made him stop a few feet from me.

-Why do I always have to repeat to you to keep your activities to your room Ayato? - The voice of the shadows came and the owner was a pale boy, red eyes and purplish black hair, he was also wearing glasses I took the moment of distraction of the guy and went from under him. - And who are you?

-Nice to meet you, sir, my name is Alissa Stark, I was sent here by the church. - Said bending over me trying to be as gentle as possible, the supposed cosplay of Harry Potter in front of me seemed surprised by my attitude.

-Now seems that we have a guest with good manners.

"Yeah, dream on doushbag." I thought but did not say anything.

-Take Miss. Stark's luggage to her room. - Potter told to a butler who sprang out of Narnia. - Come with me.

He took me to a large, bright room, Ayato was already there sitting in a chair, I decided to sit on a large sofa that was there.

-Now now, what we have here? - Said another red-haired green-eyed boy that appeared next to me, I swear that if I was not a shadowhunter would have infarcted in the middle of these guys, two years ago I would certainly have had a heart attack. - Its smell is so good ... Bitch-chan.

"Bitch-chan ?! Who does this guy think he is to call me like that ?! "

When he brought his face close to mine I reacted on impulse, I picked up on his wrist and threw it over my shoulder, making him fall on his back.

-You should learn some manners with him. - Pointed to Potter he was surprised by what I just did.

-Hm ... She's not like other brides. - Said the redhead standing. - You're strong for a human, Bitch-chan.

-Who is this? - asked a boy that had lilac hair and eyes, holding a stuffed bear.

-The new bride. - Said a new voice, coming from a more distant sofa, belonged to a blonde who had his eyes closed and was wearing headphones that were attached to his neck somehow.

-It smells so good. - Said the bear boy approaching me.

-What strange tattoos she has ... - another voice, this time a white-haired boy, just like my hair and red eyes.

-Really, It is not proper for a lady to have so many tattoos. - Said Potter.

-They are family of tattoos, we in the orphanage very superstitious. - I said in the calmest voice I had, but inside wanted to rip the heads of these six one by one, I swear that when I return I will go to Alicante and will end this Clave board of crap.

-Since we are all here, let me introduce ourselves. - Said Potter. - The one with the headphones is the oldest Shu, I am the second son, Reiji, these are the triplets Ayato. - like I hadn't noticed it. - Kanato. - Bear boy. - And Laito. - The hat boy. - And the youngest son Subaru.

-What a big family. - I said quietly, but I'm sure they heard. - Well, I think that this was all a big mistake, no one told me anything about being a bride.

I needed to keep the theater ... I think now I know how those CIA agents working undercover feel.

-There is no mistake, you are our new bride whether you like it or not. - Shu said without opening his eyes for a second, it reminds me of the cat institute Church.

\- This has to be a mistake. - I turned to walk away, but I ended up tripping over a rug and fell, I felt a slight pain in the right elbow, falling leaned on him and cut him off lightly.

"Shit Alissa, you had to fall. Really good, girl, couldn't you be a little more clumsy?!" I fought with myself in thought looking even from the ground to the six, now staring at me intensely ...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello minna, I know it took me a loooong time to update this story, I'm really sorry for making you wait this much, I needed some time to put my ideas back in place, improve my style and get new ideas for this story and my new one, but I promise you that I will update more often, once a week or two the most, so please be patient with me, love ya!**

 **~WinchesterCherryBlossom.**

* * *

 **POV Alissa:**

I looked at the six boys facing me, I needed to keep the disguise.

"You're vampires," I said in an audible whisper.

 _'I can already work as an actress.'_

Laito and Ayato laughed devilishly, reminding me of Sebastian's laughter, yeah I, unfortunately spent some time with that demonic being before Clary went there and killed him.

"Get away from me!" I said, taking a silver crucifix from my back pocket and they all laughed even more.

"That makes me have a deja vu, the same thing happened to Yui." Said Laito, still laughing.

"You humans believe so faithfully in legends, you really think we're vulnerable to these kinds of things, sunlight and garlic."

Note to the Clave, sacred objects and sunlight do not affect them.

"Umm ... I do not think I'll need it then." I then put the crucifix away, making all the Sakamaki, minus Shu, look at me in confusion. "Like I said, this must all be a mistake, be kind and take me to the exit, please?" I said in an ice cold tone.

 _'Fuck, I need to work on my acting skills.'_

"There's no way out for you Bitch-chan, you're ours now." Said Laito, pinning me to the wall.

"Hey! I saw her first, take her eyes off you all!" Ayato shouted, but Laito just laughed and kept moving his face closer to mine.

 _'This fucker is pissing me off, I'll rip him apart.'_

When he was close enough, I came forward and hit his face with my head, the sickening sound of bone breaking and the sight of blood dripping from his nose confirmed my suspicions, I just broke a vampire's nose, and I wasn't the only one that saw that, Kanato was right beside me laughing at his brother's face.

"Lookie Teddy, the human broke Laito's nose."

"I did say please." My mouth then formed a pout when I saw that all of the brothers looked at me with different levels of shock, although Kanato just kept laughing.

"You are no normal girl." Reiji made his way towards me, lifting my face with his gloved fingers, so our eyes directly met.

"Yeah, you got unlucky enough to get an abnormal girl, congratulations." The irony was dripping from my voice as I got free from his grip on my chin.

"It seems your manners are not so good either." Reiji pulled away from me and I turned around with the intention of "running away" and ran away I did, leaving the others laughing behind me, have I said I really hate this kind of people who laughs at everything? Not even Raphael was so annoying.

When I got to the door I entered, I pushed it without much force, if I pulled the door from its hinges they would confirm that there was something wrong with me. The door did not move, they must have locked it.

"You're not going anywhere." Ayato appeared behind me and pinned me to the wall. "I'll taste some of your blood now." I didn't have time to react, his mouth was already on my naked shoulder and soon enough, the stinging pain of fangs entering my skin came.

The pain was not something I haven't felt before, I actually had worse when hunting demons, but I knew that if I kept moving, the pain would only grow stronger, so I made my best efforts to keep still, but I didn't have to wait long, Ayato moved away from me with wide eyes. There was a glint in his eyes, something akin to lust and possessiveness.

"What are you?" he said staring at me still in his shocked trance. I took advantage of his lowed guard and threw him over my shoulder to the ground in a swift move, making him fall on his back on the hard floor.

The wound of his bite, although it didn't hurt much, has bleeding a fair amount, if I let it that way I would soon lose consciousness and be on a vulnerable state for them to make whatever the hell they want with me. I had to think and fast.

My only solution was to draw an iratze on the wound and wait till it heals completely, I had to keep my calm and strength.

I shrank into a dark corner and took my stele from my belt and made the iratze in a matter of seconds and at the same speed the wound healed, I kept my stele back in the belt and ran again, but my blood should have caught the attention of where I was to the six vampires, I swear that I never hated more than now having angelic blood that could draw attention to myself, stupid Valentine and his experimentations on me and my mom.

As soon as I took off, I was cornered again by those… sexy beasts.

"I'm telling you, her blood is the best blood I've ever tasted." Ayato pointed out the part of the _'best blood.'_

"I see blood on her shoulder, but I do not see a bite mark." Shu leaned against a wall and the attention of all returned to me.

 _'Shit, now I'm fucked.'_

"That tattoo was not there when you arrived." Reiji got closer to me and put his finger on the trail of blood left on my shoulder, and that same finger went to his mouth soon after, and his reaction? Pretty much the same as Ayato's, even the lust and possessiveness glint was there on his scarlet eyes. "What are you?"

"What makes you think I'll answer that question?" my intonation screamed insubordination and not one bit of fear for these morons.

"Why are you not afraid of us? What makes you so special?" came Kanato's voice, he hugged his teddy bear tighter and his eyes glinted with barely concealed rage.

And my reaction was just obvious, I laughed.

 **Ayato's Pov:**

Alissa started laughing as if someone had told a joke.

"And why should I be afraid of you?" She asked still laughing at our faces.

"Maybe because we will kill you?" I asked dryly trying to keep my temper under control.

"Look, you guys can even try, but I do not think it's going to work out too well." She said, making an innocent child's face, pouting.

 _'Gods, I want to teach her a lesson.'_

This girl was strange, she was totally different from the other brides and the total opposite of Yui, she was not fragile and knew how to defend herself, pity that we're going to have to kill her.

"Tsc, we do not have time for this, go to your room to get ready, if we are late because of you, you will be punished." Reiji said as he left, just as the others and I disappeared with him.

 **Alissa's Pov:**

They disappeared leaving me alone.

He told me to go and get ready, but what should I do? They should at least told me where my fucking room was, now I'll have to use a rune to find the damn place.

I took my stele and a piece of paper from my pocket and drew an orientation rune.

 _'Show me my room.'_ I thought and the rune lit up and in my mind I could see the place.

 _'Third floor, fourth door on the left.'_

I then put my stele back in my belt and went to my new room and when I opened the door I was a little surprised, everything was so ... pink and bright.

Pink walls, pink bed, pink furniture, pink curtains, only the wardrobe was normal, the rest was so pink that my eyes burned. I looked at my bed and saw a uniform on top of her. It looked like a uniform from those colleges that I saw in the anime ... are they taking me to school? A mundane school?! Full of MUNDANES?! Okay, I know it's been a while since I left the mundane world, but I really did not want to go back ... how I hate the Clave for making me go on this fucking mission.

"This can only be a joke." I said, clutching the uniform that consisted of a black round skirt, a white bottom up T-shirt, a lead gray vest, a black blazer, and a scarlet red bow tie, it had a pair of black thigh high stockings as well. "At least it's not pink."

"You want some help?" a masculine voice came up behind me and by reflex I kicked the person behind me and when I turned, I saw that it was Ayato holding his right side, I must have hit there. "How can you be so strong?"

"It's not of your damn business, now get out of here before I pull your fucking head off your shoulders." I said, my voice as cold as ice, I think no one ever spoke to him like that, his look of astonishment was hilarious.

Ayato left the room and I headed to an attached bathroom, at least the room was a suite. I grabbed a fluffy white towel and wetted one end to wipe the now dry blood from my neck.

When I returned to the room, I stared at the uniform for a few seconds and began to change. When I finished I made a point of attaching some daggers, seraphim blades, and my stele at strategic points of clothing and left the room going to the entrance hall where Ayato attacked me before.

Everyone was already there waiting for me and when they saw me they started to walk.

 _'Idiot vampires, I hate submundanes ...'_

" I wish Valentine would have killed them all." said the last part aloud and almost face palmed with my words.

 _'What was I talking about? Valentine? The crazy Valentine that made me and my mom as a lab rat before I was even born? I must have lost my mind and gone insane.'_

"What did you say?" Subaru asked, stopping on his tracks. "Who is Valentine?"

"The devil I sold my soul to." I said wryly, but I think they did not take the irony, they all looked at me seriously now. "What?"

"Nothing. Get in." Reiji opened the door of a luxury black limousine for me to enter, I sat facing the driver, between Reiji and Subaru.

"Did you really sell your soul?" asked Kanato holding Teddy tight to his chest ... these guys really believed that?

"I sold it, about three years ago, now I only seven more years old until a hellhound come and take me straight to hell." said the first thing that came to my mind, so I prayed that they had never watched Supernatural.

"Poor little one, we'll have to make out time with you the best until then, right, Bitch-chan?" Laito said with a malicious smile, I have already seen that this guy is perverted, a very big one.

 _'They ... they really fell for it. By the Angel, this is going to be fun.'_

I was distracted looking at the landscape when I felt something coming towards me and with my sharp reflexes I was able to get the juice box without problems.

"Why the hell do you threw this at me?"

"It's 100% natural cranberry juice, it's for weak blood, you'll need it to replenish your blood." Said Reiji not looking up from his book.

 _'Asshole.'_

I decided to take the juice, I was hungry after all, do not blame me if I'm always hungry.

As I drank the juice, I remembered the time I spent with Sebastian, the days where he would try and do experiments on me just like Valentine had done and I felt my emotions run slightly out of control, they were thousandths of a second, but it was time enough for a small flame to appear burning the juice box, which luckily was empty.

 _'Oh no, holy motherfucker shit, fuck fuck fuck, you son of a bitch, why Alissa, why?!'_

"How the hell have you done that?!" Reiji asked me with wide eyes.


End file.
